


Hot Chocolate

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: As he went to grab a spoon, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him close. He squeaked, laughing softly. “Hey, Tones,” he said softly.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I hope everyone enjoys 💙

Peter heard the door open and smiled to himself, but he didn’t turn around.

He took his mug to the microwave and put it in, taking out the one that had just finished heating up. Moving to the other counter, he hummed to himself.

He tore open the packet of hot chocolate mix and poured it into the mug.

As he went to grab a spoon, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him close. He squeaked, laughing softly. “Hey, Tones,” he said softly.

“Hey, honey. What’re you up to?”

“Making drinks,” Peter said happily. “Although it’s a little hard to do with you like this,” he teased.

“I know you don’t want me to let go. Don’t even act like it.” Tony chuckled. He kissed Peter’s temple, keeping his lips pressed there for a moment before pulling back.

The microwave beeped, signaling that the other cup was done being heated.

Peter slowly pulled away, smiling at he moved to grab the cup. He brought it back to the counter, mixing in the next packet of the drink mix.

Tony moved to grab one mug, pouting as his hand was smacked away. “Hey! I thought this was mine.”

“Not done yet,” Peter murmured. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the homemade whipped cream he had prepared and spooned a large dallop of it onto each drink.

Finally, he added rainbow sprinkles on top. Then he grabbed his own mug (iron man patterned) and leaned against the counter as he took the first sip.

A small smile tugged at Tony’s lips as he watched. He took his own mug, picking it up and feeling the warmth under his hands. It was nice. Then he sipped on it.

“I just got exactly no drink. All of that was whipped cream.” The older man laughed. “Why do you put so much?”

“Because it makes it so much better.”

“If you say so. I would like to actually have some drink.” Tony grinned at him, moving closer until they were standing hip to hip at the counter. “But it’s still incredible. Always is. You make it so well.”

Peter laughed softly. “It’s a mix,” he pointed out.

“Even still.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, cheeks flushed lightly. “I love you. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
